


Devil In a New Dress

by silvakuros



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Panties, Power Bottom Eichi, Power Play, Role Reversal like halfway through though, Roleplay, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvakuros/pseuds/silvakuros
Summary: The door settled back into its frame with a soft noise, resounding in the complete silence Keito had fallen into easily. His glasses had fallen down his nose slightly, but he was utterly frozen and unable to react, hands paused from his writing, eyes wide and unblinking.Eichi smiled at this reaction, it had been the one he was expecting afterall, before taking a few steps into the room. He held the small purse he was carrying in front of him and let his head fall to the side in mock-innocence, keeping his pleasant air about him even as he stood on a pair of high stilettos, in a dangerously short, and dangerously skin-tight, dress.





	Devil In a New Dress

“Nn- Come in!” Keito called when there was a rap on the Student Council room door, barely aware that he had made such a frustrated noise in response to being interrupted. He was so close to being finished with his work for the day, and he wanted to at least make it out of the building before the sun was completely below the horizon. But this visitor was going to put all of this on hold.

“Pardon the intrusion…” It was Eichi’s voice, and this somehow put Keito’s mind both at ease, and more on edge.

“Eichi? You should be resting at this time, too much work late in the evening will make your body…-“

The door settled back into its frame with a soft noise, resounding in the complete silence Keito had fallen into easily. His glasses had fallen down his nose slightly, but he was utterly frozen and unable to react, hands paused from his writing, eyes wide and unblinking.

Eichi smiled at this reaction, it had been the one he was expecting afterall, before taking a few steps into the room. He held the small purse he was carrying in front of him and let his head fall to the side in mock-innocence, keeping his pleasant air about him even as he stood on a pair of high stilettos, in a dangerously short, and dangerously skin-tight, dress.

“If you stare at me for so long without saying anything you’ll start to make me nervous, you know,” the blonde jestingly said after a few more seconds of silence, moving to enter further into the room, before he was stopped by the sound of Keito’s voice.

“Eichi… What on Earth are you doing?”

Having stunned the wordy Keito into a relatively long silence, long for him at least, Eichi was already feeling elated that his plan was moving along smoothly. And the man’s response now, the way his voice hitched in uncertainty, and a deep, guttural acknowledgment of what exactly stood before him… Well, Eichi had to grab onto his clutch tighter to hide the arousal he was already beginning to feel.

“I’m coming to visit the President after a day’s hard work,” he said frankly, and Keito took a moment to adjust his glasses back into their correct position.

There was… a lot to unpack about that statement. There was also a lot Keito did not understand about the current situation, but he decided to approach the most glaring issue, in his eyes.

“President? I’ve certainly handled some of your work, but it was in no way an attempt to take your position from you. You shouldn’t make such accusations so lightly-“

“Keito,” Eichi interrupted him, putting a finger to his own mouth to shush him, “It’s not serious. Acting is an important skill for an idol to have, don’t you agree?”

“So, this is just some kind of roleplay?” Keito asked exasperatedly, taking Eichi’s small laugh as an answer. “Honestly, what kind of practice is this? Did you ever really think you would take the role of a woman?”

He could have done it, in truth. Eichi looked elegant despite the borderline raunchy clothes he wore, his long lashes hitting his pink cheeks every time he blinked. Was he seriously wearing makeup?

“It’s good to keep your lessons varied, right?” Keito could not argue with that, or even open his mouth, before Eichi began to walk toward him. “But more importantly… Show me what you’re working on.”

He bent over the desk, tucking a chunk of his blonde hair behind his ear as he peered down at the paperwork. Keito did his best to ignore the flowered scent wafting toward him, coming from Eichi’s wrist and neck as he leaned closer toward him. He gathered the papers, not wanting the actual work to be visible to the real President, his rules about Eichi not worrying about work afterhours still applicable, even in this twisted scenario. He was to focus on keeping himself alive and functioning, despite his weakness, for the sake of the Academy and his own health.

“Just typical paperwork, you know better than to ask that.”

Eichi laughed, conceding to the overprotective nature he was so familiar with. He turned, and settled himself down on the desk, crossing his legs. He swung his free foot lightly, the heeled shoe strapped tightly onto his ankle as he bounced it to a slow rhythm only he heard.

“You look like you’ve been working hard today too, Mister President.” There was a singsong nature to Eichi’s voice, playful as he lilted out the last words.

So, he was going to keep up with the whole roleplay thing? It made Keito uncomfortable, he had no right to be called President when the real personage was right in front of him. He was wearing a dress, sure, but he was still the President.

“There’s a lot of work to be done.” Was the only response Keito could muster, and Eichi hummed.

“You should take some breaks, or you’ll tire yourself out even more.” Eichi reached for the stack of papers as he spoke, the bracelets he wore jingling at the movement.

On edge, Keito reached for his wrist to stop him from sneaking the papers away. This surprised the blonde, his wide eyes blinking as the man quickly pulled away.

“Sorry- Just, don’t worry yourself. You should go home and try to get some sleep.” Eichi conceded to handing the papers over, but he certainly was not going to listen to that suggestion.

“Don’t be so cold…” After setting his purse down, Eichi turned toward him, lifting his legs up onto the desk. He covered the entire surface now, and Keito could only watch the hourglass outline of his body take up his entire view.

“I visited you to take your mind off of the work, so don’t send me away so callously, Mister President.”

Eichi ran a hand down his side, coming to a rest on his shaved thighs, pale skin tinged darker as the evening sky poured in through the window behind the desk. Keito felt his breath catch in his throat involuntarily, and cursed the fact he knew Eichi heard it.

“…Really, what are you trying to do here, Eichi?”

“It isn’t obvious? I already said, I want to help you relax and forget about the work for tonight… Here.” Eichi let his legs drop down on the side of the desk Keito was sitting on, scooting until he was on the edge.

Eichi was careful as he sat himself down on Keito’s lap, and the other man could see the way his arms shook from what little weight he had put on them. Keito wanted to run away, he wanted to jump up and scold Eichi for being so obscene in the middle of the school, but he knew he could not. He had to let Eichi sit down, because moving would mean he would fall to the ground, injuring himself God knows how badly. The mental image of Eichi collapsed on the floor, legs sprawled out and dress bunched up was pitiful, so Keito kept himself deathly still when the weight settled onto his lap.

Once seated, Eichi smiled at the captured man, hands falling lightly onto his chest, “You’re being unusually agreeable.”

“What do you expect me to do? You have me trapped here.”

Eichi only laughed at the statement, wrapping his arms around Keito’s neck and wiggling around to make himself more ‘comfortable’. By more comfortable, he meant closer to the hardness Keito had already begun to grow, and the blonde was not disappointed by what he found.

“You act so distant, but you already felt this way Mister President?” Eichi was looking Keito in the face as he said the words, but Keito only coughed and looked down, physically unable to meet his eagerly glimmering eyes.

“Still with the ‘Mister President’ act? Do you have any shame?”

The harsh words only seemed to excite Eichi more, letting out a half-hum, half-moan as he pushed their chests together.

This was not their first time doing something like this, well, sex that is. Eichi had needs, ones that you would not expect from a person with such a weak constitution. And Keito was a man himself, he could not deny his own attraction to the blonde vixen that had always awakened something inside of him.

This was, however, the first time Eichi had ever approached him like this, in the school of all places. It was despicable, and Keito _wanted_ to stop Eichi before he pushed it any further. But, that was not the only thing he wanted at the moment, unfortunately, and it was clear his seducer knew this.

“I thought it was funny you didn’t seem to have much to say about my outfit, but I think I figured out why,” Eichi took a moment to lean back, resting against the desk as he set his hands on his chest, his body in full view for Keito, “You’ve thought about me like this before, right? Could it be the President has wanted to see me in a dress for a while now?”

“You-“ Keito could only let out a low murmur in response, his face bright red while the other man smiled at him pleasantly. Feeling the annoyance, and attraction, boil over inside of him at the sight, Keito leaned forward, shoving his face into Eichi’s neck and biting down lightly onto the sensitive skin there.

“A-Ah!” Immediately moaning, Eichi let him in without hesitation, tilting his head to the side and relishing in the nip of pain he felt. Keito’s hands were familiar as they grabbed onto his waist, exploring the tight fabric that stretched across his body.

“You put yourself into these situations, so you can’t complain when you experience the consequences of your actions,” Keito said into the purpling skin he took between his teeth, knowing that Eichi would only enjoy the harsh lecture, no longer a typical scolding given the situation. To prove his point, Keito quickly hooked his arms underneath his legs, forcing them back and completely revealing the silk panties Eichi was wearing beneath the dress. There was a small stain accompanying the erection trapped beneath them, and Keito could only let out a breath of air at the unexpected sight.

“You look surprised…” Eichi had one hand resting on his cheek, a heady look in his eyes as he watched Keito explore the sight.

“Were you already hard when you put these on?” He asked, softly running his hand across the sleek fabric, feeling the way Eichi twitched in response.

“W-Well, I couldn’t help thinking about…” Eichi trailed off when Keito slipped his hand inside to feel how the man was hardening. The blonde’s head fell back as his fingers teased him, finally feeling relief after being trapped and desperate for so long.

 _I wonder what everyone would think if they saw me like this_ , Eichi thought, the idea making him shiver in perverted pleasure. He wanted Keito to say that to him, he wanted to be reminded how much he was dirtying himself, how he was nothing like what everyone exalted him to be. But Keito cared too much about appearances, and Eichi, to ever say something so cruel.

He knew the man had a switch though, and Eichi could feel how close it was to flipping. Just a little more pushing…

Keito was forcibly stopped from his fondling as his hand was pushed away, Eichi’s smile brimming with a devilish delight. Trailing a finger lightly across Keito’s hand and wrist, Eichi let his hair fall in his face as he tickled the skin.

“You should check the first drawer, on your right.”

Keito was visibly confused at the suggestion, and Eichi could not help but admire how cute he looked with his cheeks lightly tinged pink, and his eyes narrowed. Reaching for the drawer, Eichi watched from his lap as he pulled out a small bottle of lube, holding it in his hand like it was some sort of grenade.

“…What is this doing here?” He asked, half sounding like he did not want to know the answer.

“This is your desk, Mister President,” Eichi joked with a tiny laugh, but continued when Keito showed no interest in playing along, “I actually didn’t think it would still be in there. I imagined you had found it, and threw it away. I was waiting for the lecture.”

“Why would I go through your belongings? If it was my choice, I wouldn’t even be sitting at your desk-“

“But I asked you to.”

“Because the chair offers better support for my back, right?”

“Right.”

There was a heavy silence, one that only made the rising temperatures in their bodies spike. It was a lie, or more of a distraction from the truth, when they both knew what the real intention was. Eichi wanted Keito to think about him, at every hour, whenever his attention strayed from work or he took a minute to just breath. The Emperor’s presence was oppressive, and even if Keito had not been sitting at his desk, of course he would always be around him.

Plus, Eichi liked imagining Keito sitting in that spot, looking powerful and authoritative, when he could not see it with his own eyes.

Eichi’s arousal was getting uncomfortable now, and he had been barely touched. That was the kind of mind-fuck he loved, when both the words and the things left unsaid pushed him closer to the edge than any physical movement. It was something he could only get fully with Keito, and after all these years, they had perfected the motions of it to the point where it was borderline addictive.

He remained patient, and pulled up the hem of his dress, exposing his panties fully. Keito looked like he was torn between being disgusted at the revelation of the lube sitting next to him for all these months, and just accepting this was the kind of person Eichi had grown up to be. Ignoring the arousing view in front of him was impossible though, and it easily tipped the scales as he popped the lid open.

Eichi let out an eager, and pleased, noise, which Keito ignored, running his hands over his erection to tease himself, before pulling his underwear to the side. Leaving the panties on was an interesting choice, but it was not one Keito was opposed to, and he watched as the panties kept Eichi trapped, but exposed his hole.

Keito knew to start slow, most of the time Eichi’s body was made out of glass afterall, but what he felt when his finger moved forward made him pause. There was definitely something there that normally wasn’t, and when his finger hooked onto the circular ring he knew what it was.

The blonde was waiting for his reaction, a hand hovering in front of his mouth as his breathing increased. What he did not expect, was the swift tug on the end of the beads inside of him, the first one popping out and making his body spasm. Eichi let out a sound that could only be described as someone lasciviously surprised, his fingers flying to his lips to contain the shocked noise.

“You walked here, wearing the most revealing outfit possible, with _these_ inside of you?” Keito sounded utterly pissed, pulling another bead out before Eichi had a chance to answer. He made sure not to be too forceful, but he could only vaguely control his hands as he tugged another one out.

“Do you really not care what happens to you? Anyone could have seen you, anyone could have tried to…” Keito was unable to finish the sentence when Eichi was moaning and wiggling right in front of him, the strap of his dress now sliding down his shoulder and making him look completely obscene.

“But I thought about- I was thinking about… you when I…” He could barely make full sentences or form a cohesive thought when the beads kept sliding out of him at a consistent rate, the lube he had used before already making him wet as the toy left his body. Keito applied more, feeling something carnal stir inside of himself seeing the way Eichi twitched and spread with each ball that he pulled out.

Eichi’s whimper sounded vaguely sad when the last one left his body, now empty and throbbing for something more. The man tossed the silicon beads to the side, the next indicator that he was starting to slip out of control, the toy landing on the desk and smearing the wetness that covered it onto the wood.

It was insanely hot, to Eichi anyway, and when Keito circled his entrance with his slick fingers, he let out a lewd whine. He began to back away, as much as he could in his position, and reached forward to stop his hand.

“I’m already stretched, so just…” The blonde pushed himself up, letting his feet return to the floor from their previously elevated position and finding his balance on the pinpoint heels. When he was stable, he gave Keito one final smile before turning around, and sitting himself back down, this time with his ass facing him as opposed to his face.

Eichi put his head in his hands and looked back, enjoying the view that Keito’s startled expression was giving him. He used one of his hands to pull the panties to the side, the dress having completely rode up above his ass, exposing him fully.

“It’s bad manners to keep a lady waiting, Mister President,” Eichi teased, knowing full-well how indecent, but enticing, he must have looked. When he saw Keito move to unbutton his pants, he let his head fall to rest on the desk, the erratic beating of his heart making his vision waver and his blood hot.

Keito spread Eichi with one hand, and lined himself up with his hole with the other. He had covered himself generously with the rest of the lube, and with no other hesitations, he began to push himself inside.

Eichi was tight, but he was clearly not uncomfortable, eyelids falling shut as he let out a long moan. Keito lifted his hips to continue in slowly, but was sent reeling when Eichi quickly took over, and took the rest of him in as he slammed his ass down, making the man let out an unprepared grunt.

“You’re already this hard, let’s skip the formalities…” It was clear he was having difficulties keeping his voice straight, words quivering as his body shook while accepting all of Keito’s length. “I don’t think I ever actually touched you… Did you really like me wearing a dress that much? Or could it be because we’re in here, on my desk?”

He wanted to continue, but he needed a moment to breath, pushing himself up and leaning his weight on his elbows. Keito stayed silent during the onslaught of questions he knew were meant to agitate him, but it felt like his body was melting as Eichi throbbed around him. When Eichi felt his pulse begin to slow a bit, he regained his strength and started to move, lifting himself up gently before forcibly taking it all back in.

Keito, again, let out a grunt, and Eichi used this affirmation to set the pace, moving his hips as he ground back into the dick stretching him wide. He took it slow, always moving up painstakingly unhurried, before harshly coming back down and feeling it hit the spots deepest inside of him.

“Ah- Mmm, it’s always big.” He received no thanks for his praise, aside from a hand grabbing onto his ass, taking what he could and kneading it. Eichi was already beginning to feel tired from his light workout, when he decided to open his mouth.

“It’s different when I’m with you… It’s like your lower-half knows me better than anyone else…”

In a second, he went from being halfway up Keito’s dick to having it shoved inside of him brutally, genuinely worried he had broken as a shock ran through his body. Keito’s hands were holding so tightly onto his hips that Eichi couldn’t move, whipping his head around and making the blonde strands of his hair stick to his mouth open in surprise.

“Don’t…” Keito’s voice was firm, but Eichi could hear the wildness behind it, like he had awoken some sort of wanton beast, “Don’t think about anyone else.”

“H-Huh? Wait- Keito, your hands-“ They were holding him so tightly that Eichi could feel his skin bruising already. He wanted to move himself, but with Keito holding onto him like that, there was no way he would be able to even wiggle.

Well, at least he was done with the Mr. President thing. Hearing his name come past those lips, Keito could feel rational thought leave him, even against his better judgement. He knew everything Eichi did and said was to test him, was to push him to this point, but it didn’t matter now. Now, he had something else to prove, something that had nothing to do with proper reasoning and prudence.

Eichi needed to learn that his actions had consequences, and even if it was playing into the palm of his hand, Keito was sure it would be a lesson he would never forget.

Using his greater strength, Keito lifted Eichi up and forced him back down again, hearing the breath leave his body in a gasp. At a quickening pace, he began fucking him powerfully, forcing Eichi to claw at the desk in unbridled pleasure.

“Ke-eito, so fast, yo-ou’re being so fast,” Eichi was letting out small sounds every time he was hit deep inside, and the constant pressure to his most sensitive spots was starting to unravel his power in the situation. The balance was shifting with every single movement, and he felt himself relax into it as a smile formed on his face.

“It feels so good.”

Hearing this, Keito abruptly stood, sending the chair he sat in clattering against the ground. He wrapped an arm around Eichi’s waist, keeping him supported as they both knew he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own. In the new position, Keito was able to fuck into him harder, and Eichi relished in the feeling as he was pushed over the desk more.

“Yes, yes,” he chanted as Keito continued to slam into him from behind at an even rhythm. His stamina was amazing, and Eichi wondered if he would be able to continue this, his body beginning to convulse in pleasure, while Keito seemed set to keep up his unrelenting pace.

Seeing Eichi sprawled across the desk, face down, wearing the most revealing of dresses, Keito felt a surge of arousal that forced him forward to begin kissing across his back and shoulders. When his lips hit the nape of his neck, Eichi tilted his head back and allowed him to begin nibbling on the lily-white skin, dirtying it in the most immoral of ways.

“If you keep fucking me like this, I’ll really lose my mind.” Keito responded with a bite higher up on his neck, making Eichi mewl.

“Say my name,” he commanded, and Eichi gladly obliged, grabbing onto one of Keito’s arms so he could feel the way his muscles moved with each thrust.

“Keito.”

“Again.” He bit higher, almost at his ear, and Eichi moaned.

“K-Keito.”

The man slid his hand down into the panties and felt Eichi leaking like he had never experienced before, melting into his palm with need. Eichi fell apart, losing control as he felt the touch he had been craving since he had slipped the silky underwear on his body.

“I-I, ah, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

That admission made Keito growl, roughly pumping Eichi as he felt himself reach his limit. Eichi came with an obscene shout, falling apart as he went dead weight in Keito’s arms. Keito came as he tightened around him, hips finally stilling as he spilled himself as deep inside as he could.

“It’s all inside of me…” Eichi moaned, his legs shaking as he attempted to commit to memory the feeling of Keito cumming inside of him without restraint. The two were panting, and Keito could feel Eichi shudder beneath him every few seconds, his orgasm coating his hand.

When it did not seem like Eichi was going to be able to catch his breath, Keito gently flipped him over, caught off guard by the blissful smile he saw across his face. He brought a hand to his chest, before he clearly ran out of energy, spreading his fingers across the thin fabric so he could feel how his heart trembled.

“You’ll carry me home, right Keito?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh Hello Enstars fandom! This is... unfortunately.. my first fic for you.... Sorry it's this. Please don't resent me too much.  
> I've liked Enstars for a while now, but I've never posted anything for the fandom, so I'm going to try to change that. I'm so whipped for fine and every person in it, and Keichi stole my soul..... Since I haven't written them before I'm sorry if I characterized anything wrong.  
> This is the third fic I've written where someone has sex on a desk while crossdressing..... I just realized this. Oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have my interests.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave some kudos and a comment! They keep me going. ：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡


End file.
